


are you sure? (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Lion (2016)
Genre: F/M, Help, It's pretty filthy but I mean, Saroo goes a bit dom, god bless dev patel, it's a pandemic and i'm H word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Saroo's a dom and that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Saroo/Reader, Saroo/You





	are you sure? (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going insane. I'd like to be put out of my misery.

Fucked out because of him. He lives to make you cum until you cry that can’t anymore. Saroo loves marking you in every way he can. Saroo loves making you his.

You live for the days where he can’t stop filling you up. You love how his cum feels inside of you. You love feeling him leaking out of you in the afterglow. He loves to watch.

Sometimes fucking him feels like what your made for.

Today’s one of those days.

Your eyes are round in shock, “S-Sar-” And for a moment, you’ve lost control. He looks at you evenly as he takes one of your breasts and puts it into his mouth. He hums lightly as he bites at the sensitive flesh, and swirls his tongue around your hardened nipples. Your tender already, and he’ll be taking full advantage. He plays with you, stealing your breath.

Saroo smacks your rear to get you started, and you do.

He alternates his attention between each of your breasts, biting, sucking, licking, and pulling at you however he pleased. If there was any pain, he didn’t act like he cared. Your pace kept stalling because his hands working fiercely at your clit, once more, pinching and playing however he wanted.

One finger works it’s way down to your abused pussy, stretching you wider than you were before. Wider than you’d ever been, actually.

It’s too much.

You lose your composure as you clench down around him. You sound and feel more like an animal, as your bones turn to gelatin. You involuntarily fall forward, curling around him.

He lets out a satisfied sigh, taking his newly wet finger, and sucking it dry.

Saroo’s hands go to your hips in an attempt to move you off, but you slap them away. Two dark eyes blink at you, bewildered expression breaking his composure.

“No, now you.” You stumble over your words, You kiss the corner of his mouth, and he closes his eyes at the contact. Saroo raises a hand up to the side of your head, supporting your weakened neck.

“Aren’t you tired?” He asks low, sincere.

“No!” You exclaim a little too loudly. It was a lie. He had exhausted you. He gives you a look.

“Really?” He asks again, pressing a hand to your clit, making you release a desperate, filthy noise. Saroo starts salivating.

“Alright yes… but I want your cum.” You don’t care how needy you sound. You rock your hips back onto him for emphasis. He needs to cum, and since you’re both here, it should be in you. You deserve it.

“Want you to fill me up.” You declare, raising two hands to play with your bruised breasts. You arch your back for the sake of a show. His eyes flash, and your certain he’s going to take the bait.

You slowly reach and arm down between your legs. Your slow enough for him to grab your wrist, and pull you forward.

“You’re sure?” His hands are already playing with your chest, pinching and tugging harsher than he was before.

“Yes.” You whisper.

And that’s good enough.

Saroo doesn’t waste anymore time. He takes a harsh grip on your hips, using your boneless form to get off. It’s perfect, for both of you.

You look so lovely above him, breasts bouncing, tears leaking out of your eyes from the delicious overstimulation. Your sensitive after your orgasm, leading to the lovely fact that you weren’t quite sure how fast he was fucking into you.

It didn’t really matter though, did it?

You barely know what year it is. You only know what his cock feels like grinding in the deepest parts of you.

You let out a squeak as he twitches and releases inside of you. His liquid heat, the only feeling in the world you can’t go without. The best part being, he knows how much you love his cum. He’s aware that at any given moment, you’d rather be milking his cock.

It’s perfect.

Your eyes roll back in your head as you bare down around him again. Saroo musters up a few good thrusts to make sure you took as much of him as possible.

You’ve been such a good girl, you deserve it.

You lean into him, slick with sweat, and link your arms around his neck, just breathing together.

It’s either a minute or an hour before either of you understand what the hell to do.

And maybe that’s okay.


End file.
